


Volver a empezar

by Meishuu



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Original Femslash, Personal Growth, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Were-Creatures
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meishuu/pseuds/Meishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado después de "It's Alive, Part 2". Martin y Diana deberán lidiar con las consecuencias de la traición de esta, y con el futuro que les aguarda más allá de Torrington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remordimientos

Diana Lombard colocó su lápiz sobre el pupitre y suspiró con pesadez.

Apenas había transcurrido semana y media desde el ataque de Octavia Payne al cuartel general de El Centro. Si Diana analizaba con detenimiento lo ocurrido era evidente que, sin su colaboración, Octavia nunca hubiera logrado capturado el monstruo que necesitaba para finalizar su experimento, para crear a aquél terrorífico metamonstruo.

 _«_ Octavia fue mucha más lista que tú. Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para manipularte».

Diana sacudió ligeramente su cabeza.

«Todo lo que pasó fue por tu culpa. Te dejaste engañar por esa mujer. Eres una tonta, una tonta».

Diana se estremeció, y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritar, para no levantarse de su asiento y salir corriendo del salón de clases: Había comenzado a rascar el dorso de su mano de forma inconsciente y ahora su piel —la capa córnea que formaba parte de la epidermis, se dijo Diana a sí misma, recordando sus clases de Biología— comenzaba a desprenderse, escociéndole de forma casi insoportable.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió a enfocar la vista en el pizarrón.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, sonó la chicharra, y la joven salió corriendo del salón, empujando a aquellos desafortunados alumnos que se le atravesaron en el camino, apenas disculpándose entre dientes.

Llegó hasta su dormitorio y se aseguró de cerrar su puerta con llave. Le costaba trabajo respirar y las náuseas volvieron a invadirla, esta vez con más fuerza; era como si alguien le estuviera martillando la cabeza. Vació los escasos contenidos de su estómago en el retrete, se echó un poco de agua en el rostro y enjuagó su boca.

Nada de eso sirvió para calmar su creciente ansiedad.

Había regresado tanto a la Academia Torrington como al Centro, sí, pero las cosas aún no volvían a la normalidad.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez lo harían.

Luego de la lucha contra Octavia y su metamonstruo, Diana se había visto obligada a pasar varios días sumergida en un tanque curativo en el Centro, para deshacerse de aquella mutación a la que había sido sometida durante su «estancia» en el CIHL. Nuevamente lucía como ella misma, aunque una pequeña excepción: una delgada capa de piel de reptil todavía cubría su cuerpo, la cual continuaba desprendiéndose de una forma desagradablemente lenta. En ocasiones, la joven no podía evitar girar su cabeza o pararse frente a un espejo para revisar la base de su columna vertebral en busca de cualquier protuberancia; vivía con el temor de encontrarse de nuevo con una cola de lagartija o con un par extra de párpados, sin mencionar aquel tono verdoso que su piel había adquirido, y que aún se podía percibir en ocasiones si uno la miraba de cerca.

¿Qué sucedería si su mutación se manifestaba de nuevo? ¿Cómo podría explicar eso a sus compañeros? Lo más probable era que se convirtiera en una paria para la toda la academia.

—¿Diana, estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien? —La muchacha escuchó la voz de Jenni a través de la puerta que daba al pasillo de los dormitorios—. ¿Diana?

Por segunda ocasión en ese día, Diana sintió un nudo en el estómago y deseó desaparecer. Tragó saliva y con cautela se acercó a la puerta.

—Estoy bien, Jenni. Aunque creo que el almuerzo de hoy me cayó un poco pesado —contestó a través de la puerta, intentando que su tono de voz sonara relajado.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Jenni, y después de una incómoda pausa, preguntó—: Oye, ¿puedo pasar?

Diana suspiró con resignación, abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar a su amiga con un ademán.

—Jenni…

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Por supuesto, pero no más comidas picantes para mí, al menos no por un tiempo —se apresuró a decir Diana, agitando su mano de forma despectiva. No deseaba hablar de aquél asunto con nadie; además, no era como si siquiera  _pudiera_  hablar con alguien de la academia sobre lo ocurrido, mucho menos con Jenni.

Estaba completamente sola.

—Diana, como tu mejor amiga, es mi deber decirte cuando estás actuando de forma extraña —recitó la pelirroja en un tono cuasiburlón, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

 _—_ ¿Extraña? Vamos, no exageres, sólo me duele un poco el estómago y tengo algo de náuseas, pero no es nada serio. Creo que voy a tomar una siesta. Sí, eso definitivamente me hará sentir mejor —balbuceó Diana, apenas deteniéndose a recuperar el aliento entre cada frase.

 _«_ Después de que termine los deberes, claro está _»,_ pensó la joven. De ninguna forma dejaría su tarea a medias; estaba decidida a terminar sus deberes escolares, aun cuando si sintiera como si su cabeza fuera a estallar de dolor, aun cuando solo quisiera cerrar los ojos y dejar todas sus preocupaciones de lado.

Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo con el Centro y sus misiones, sacrificando sus calificaciones e incluso su oportunidad de entrar a una buena universidad; nunca se le habían agradecido y, por lo visto, nunca se lo agradecerían.

Era algo injusto.

Jenni cruzó la habitación dando grandes zancadas para luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama, mientras le hacían un ademán a Diana para que se le uniera. Diana obedeció, sentándose junto a la pelirroja, aunque parte de ella se preguntaba por qué actuaba como si fuera  _dueña_ de la habitación.

— _Okay,_  Diana, ¿qué es lo que en realidad te pasa? Últimamente has estado muy callada, incluso distraída, y hoy saliste corriendo del salón de clases, así como si nada, ¡ni siquiera te quedaste a hacerle preguntas al profesor!

—Ya te lo dije, solo es un dolor de estómago. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer de esto una montaña? —espetó Diana.

—Solamente estoy preocupada por ti, Di…

—Lo sé,  _lo sé_ … —respondió Diana mientras posaba los ojos en el suelo.

Jenni era su mejor amiga en la Academia y, aunque sus deseos de hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos eran casi abrumadores,  _tenía_  que mantener la boca cerrada; su mejor amiga no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre su «trabajo de medio tiempo», o de la doble vida que llevaba. ¿Qué se suponía que le diría? Simplemente no podía contarle sobre El Centro, o sobre aquella injusta evaluación que había resultado en una humillación pública; tampoco podía decirle que Martin, su muy odioso e inmaduro hermanastro, no era tan inútil como aparentaba.

En definitiva, no podía decirle que era posible que su hermanastro simplemente fuera mejor que ella en algo.

«Eso es ridículo. Es Martin del que estamos hablando.»

—A ver, es obvio que hay otra cosa que te molesta, y que no tiene nada que ver con el almuerzo de hoy—. Jenni se cruzó de brazos—. A mí no me engañas. Sé que últimamente no has tenido muchas citas, y no es como si hubiera chicos interesantes en Torrington, pero siempre podemos ir al pueblo, ¿eh?

La manera casual y casi desvergonzada con la que Jenni hizo aquel comentario logró que Diana saliera de su ensimismamiento; no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga con pura incredulidad. ¿Acaso eso era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza? ¿De verdad pensaba que ella se comportaría de esta forma tan…  _patética,_ debido a un chico?

Por supuesto que a ella también le interesaban los muchachos, y había ocasiones en las que se ilusionaba con la idea de salir con un chico guapo y bien educado —preferentemente con buenas calificaciones—, pero nunca le había dado  _tanta_  importancia, ni se había deprimido por eso. Después de todo, había cosas muchos más importantes que requerían su atención.

Quizá no podía culpar a Jenni por su ingenuidad, quizá estaba siendo demasiado severa con ella. Si bien era cierto que Jenni era algo superficial, incluso un poco interesada, siempre había estado ahí cuando necesitaba un hombro para llorar; a pesar de todo, parte de ella dudaba que su amiga comprendiera la gravedad de su actual situación: Jenni era una simple estudiante de preparatoria, no una agente secreta que se enfrentaba a monstruos y alienígenas, o se veía obligada a salvar al mundo cada semana.

No tenía idea de cómo explicarle que ella, Diana, la chica con las mejores calificaciones en la academia, se había dejado manipular tan fácilmente. No sabía cómo explicarle que su falta de criterio había resultado en un error que les costó la vida a muchas personas.

Diana apretó los puños sobre su regazo. No, era mejor no seguir enfocándose en ese «detalle».

—No. No se trata de un chico —respondió Diana finalmente.

—Oh. ¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Te fue mal en un examen? —Jenni se rascó la barbilla, pensativa—. ¿No me digas que Martin te hizo otra vez una de sus bromas pesadas?

—Sí, algo así. Prácticamente me humilló en público.

Diana no estaba del todo mintiendo. Todo el desastre con Octavia Payne comenzó por culpa de Martin, su incapacidad para mantener su boca cerrada y, sobre todo, su falta de empatía. Las interminables burlas y la arrogancia del muchacho la habían obligado a unirse CIHL.

Sí. No había duda alguna de que todo era culpa de Martin.

—Ese tipo nunca aprende. Te juro que es como un niño pequeño, e igual de odioso. —dijo Jenni, chasqueando la lengua—. Escucha, sé que a veces es verdaderamente insoportable, pero no deberías dejar que te afecte de esta manera, Di. No vale la pena.

Diana esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Al menos podía quejarse con alguien acerca de su hermanastro todo lo que le apeteciera. Era algo que siempre había unido a las chicas: ambas hartas estaban de tener que lidiar con Martin y sus constantes tonterías.

—Es que siempre es lo mismo, Jenni. Él siempre tiene que hacer algo… alguna tontería, y yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos, o tengo que dar la cara por él. Estoy harta.

—Ay, Diana, ya olvídate de eso. Sé que sueles ser rencorosa, pero esto no vale la pena, confía en mí. Todos sabemos que tu hermano es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, como dije antes, no debes dejar que eso te afecte. Enserio, Martin no vale la pena.

—Lo sé, Jenni. Créeme que lo sé. —Diana entornó los ojos hacia su amiga y arqueó una ceja. La respuesta de Jenni la había tomado por sorpresa—. Yo no suelo ser rencorosa, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, sí, pero sólo a veces, especialmente cuando se trata de Martin. No es como si te culpara por eso, después de todo, él saca de quicio a todo el mundo. —La joven se encogió de hombros, para luego observar con sorpresa su reloj—. ¡Mira la hora! Lo siento Diana, pero tengo que irme: mi práctica de gimnasia empezó hace unos minutos y ya se me hizo tarde, pero cualquier cosa que necesites…

—Te llamaré —murmuró Diana casi de forma automática.

—Promételo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Jenni, la preocupación palpable en su tono de voz. Se puso de pie y alisó las arrugas de su negra minifalda.

—Lo prometo. Entonces, te veré luego. —respondió Diana con cansancio, acompañando a su amiga hasta la puerta—. Gracias por escucharme…

—No hay problema, y lo digo en serio: si necesitas platicar con alguien, solo dímelo. Si quieres, después de mi práctica, podemos ir por un café al pueblo—dijo Jenni, guiñando un ojo.

—Claro, Jenni. De verdad, muchas gracias —murmuró Diana.

 _«_ Estoy bien. Tengo que estarlo _»,_ se dijo a si misma Diana, una vez más. Jenni se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada escéptica; no obstante, al final pareció aceptar la aseveración de su amiga, ya que se marchó hacia su práctica de gimnasia murmurando un «hasta luego».

Diana no estuvo tranquila hasta que vio la sombra de su amiga desaparecer por debajo de la puerta, y el sonido de sus tacones se perdió por los pasillos. Se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama mientras trataba de olvidar, al menos por un par de horas, los acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta este punto.

* * *

Diana despertó hasta ya muy entrada la noche. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero notó que la luna llena ya se asomaba por su ventana. Al darse cuenta de que todavía no terminaba los deberes para el día siguiente, se paró de un salto de la cama y acomodó a toda prisa sus libros y útiles escolares sobre su escritorio.

Se puso manos a la obra, y hubiera continuado con sus deberes —aunque le tomara toda la noche terminarlos— de no ser porque su estómago le recordó que no había probado bocado alguno desde el almuerzo. La cafetería ya estaba cerrada a esas horas, por lo que la joven decidió llenarse el estómago con comida chatarra de la máquina expendedora que se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio.

Se movió sigilosamente por el pasillo que conectaba el ala de los dormitorios de las chicas con el de los chicos. Si era sincera, Diana siempre había encontrado a la academia Torrington algo tétrica, especialmente a estas horas de la madrugada, cuando la mayoría de las luces se encontraban apagadas y los pasillos estaban vacíos; tomando en cuenta todos los eventos sobrenaturales que habían transpirado en los terrenos de la escuela, esto le parecía algo completamente lógico y racional.

«Martin seguramente se burlaría de mí en estos momentos, pero solo estoy siendo precavida. Sí.»

Diana llegó a la máquina expendedora y, mientras intentaba decidirse por una golosina, sintió una pesada mano en su hombro. Dio un respingo, tirando al suelo las monedas que llevaba consigo.

—¡Martin Mystery! ¡Eso no es gracioso! —gritó mientras encaraba a su hermanastro, a quien su estrepitosa risa había delatado de inmediato—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, hermanita —contestó el joven mientras señalaba la máquina—. ¿No puedes dormir?

Diana se limitó a recoger sus monedas y a introducirlas en la máquina, sin pronunciar respuesta alguna; se había decidido por una barra de chocolate que, aunque no era en lo absoluto nutritiva, contenía suficiente azúcar para mantenerla despierta el resto de la noche. O al menos eso esperaba.

—Bueno, parece que ya has vuelto por completo a la normalidad, Di. Tan «normal» como alguien como tú puede ser. ¿Segura que no hay algo que quieras confesar? ¿Algunas «partes extras» de las que quieres hablar? —inquirió Martin, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y riéndose de su propio chiste. Al parecer ella no era la única que se había olvidado de ponerse el pijama antes de irse a dormir.

—Déjame en paz, Martin. —La joven se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desdén—. No puedo creer que sigas haciendo bromas sobre eso.

—Oh, vamos Di, sabes que no puedo evitarlo. Es  _demasiado_ gracioso.

—Yo nunca hago bromas sobre las veces que te has transformado, y déjame recordarte que han sido varias.

Martin se rascó nerviosamente detrás de la nuca; Diana no mentía en lo absoluto. Si alguien le preguntaba, su favorita era la ocasión en la que se había transformado en un bebé gigante, pañal y chupón incluidos.

Eso  _sí_  que había sido gracioso.

—Pero al menos yo no intenté destruir El Centro. O dejé que un monstruo lo hiciera —replicó él con un tono triunfal.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ya era suficiente con esa culpa que la carcomía por dentro como para que él continuara restregándole en la cara su supuesta superioridad moral. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? ¿No le bastaba con que la hubiera humillada por completo al obtener una puntuación más alta que ella, no solo en el examen, sino también en la evaluación de El Centro? ¿No le bastaba con ser considerado el mejor agente de los dos?

—Cállate, solamente  _cállate_.

Martin retrocedió un par de pasos, visiblemente sorprendido por aquellas simples palabras. Una rabia apoplética se había apoderado de Diana.

—Eh, tranquila hermanita, era nada más una broma —dijo él levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición.

Diana se dio media vuelta, dispuesta regresar a su habitación; lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener otra discusión con su hermanastro, sin embargo, parecía que este no iba a permitir que lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca: la sujetó por la manga de su camiseta, provocando que ella perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara con la losa del pasillo. Diana apenas y tuvo tiempo para sujetarse de la pared.

—¡Uy! Lo siento, Di, pe-

La disculpa de Martin fue interrumpida por la palma de la muchacha impactándose contra su mejilla derecha.

Se quedó allí con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna mientras palpaba su rostro ahora enrojecido. Esta vez fue ella la que retrocedió, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de hacer.

No era la primera vez que lo abofeteaba, pero, en aquellas ocasiones, había sido solo un juego, hermanos actuando como hermanos. En cambio, en estos momentos, Diana no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente sentía, o por qué había reaccionado de esa forma.

—¿Pero qué  _carajos_  te sucede, Di? —vociferó Martin, su mano todavía cubriendo su enrojecida mejilla—. ¡No lo hice apropósito! No tienes que actuar como una… ¡Como una lunática!

—¡No lo sé! No sé qué me pasa, ¿de acuerdo? Yo… ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡Estoy harta de ti, y del Centro, y de estas tontas e inútiles misiones! ¡Estoy harta de desperdiciar mi vida y que nadie lo aprecie!

Ninguno de los dos habló o se movió después de que la joven pronunciara aquellas palabras. Por fortuna para ambos, el reloj-u comenzó a pitar, interrumpiendo aquel incómodo momento.

—Será mejor que busquemos a Java —dijo Diana con gravedad en la voz, y Martin no pudo hacer más que asentir.

* * *

Regresar al Centro resultó en un desgaste emocional mayor de lo que Diana esperaba. A pesar de que el aspecto del cuartel general había mejorado considerablemente desde su última visita, si Diana cerraba los ojos, todavía podía observar las consecuencias del ataque: los gruesos trozos de cristal desperdigados por el suelo, los cables sueltos de las instalaciones eléctricas, los polvorientos paneles de pared que habían sido volcados y quemados durante el enfrentamiento contra el metamonstruo. Las manchas de sangre, baba y otros fluidos corporales eran ahora imperceptibles, pero ella todavía podía verlas con claridad.

¿Cuántas vidas inocentes se perdieron ese día?

Diana no pudo evitar notar la manera casi mecánica en la que los agentes llevaban a cabo sus deberes. Los grandes escritorios metálicos, al igual que las avanzadas computadoras, estaban de nuevo en el lugar que les correspondía. Estoicos y solemnes, muchos de los agentes vestían un listón en negro en su solapa, mientras que otros cuantos habían optado por vestir un brazalete negro en su brazo derecho.

«Todo tiene consecuencias…»

—¿Qué pasa, Di? ¿Admirando tu «trabajito»?

Diana se hubiera abalanzado hacia el cuello de su hermano de no ser por las grandes y robustas manos de Java, que la detuvieron en su lugar.

—No pelear —exclamó Java, colocándose entre ambos adolescentes con sus brazos extendidos.

—No estamos peleando, Java. Sol-

—Por favor, Diana.  _Java no es estúpido_.

—Yo nunca dije que fuer-

—Como sea. Mejor apresurémonos, antes de que empieces a repartir bofetadas otra vez; además, quiero ver que ha hecho Billy con su nueva oficina.

El grupo avanzó hasta el elevador, y a Diana le pareció eterna la espera. La misión ni siquiera había comenzado todavía y ella ya deseaba regresar a Torrington.

Lo que vio al entrar a la oficina de MOM—Billy, ahora era la oficina de Billy— la tomó por sorpresa: el lugar era un completo desastre, con visibles grietas en las paredes, pilas de libros y gruesas carpetas amontonadas en el suelo, una considerable cantidad de escombros; a pesar de todo, la computadora central y otros aparatos electrónicos parecían estar funcionando de nuevo. Quizá el equipo de limpieza se encontraba demasiado ocupado con otros sectores del cuartel general.

—¡Cielos! Y Diana se queja por cómo está mi habitación —dijo Martin.

Por un instante, la joven consideró replicar con un comentario sarcástico, pero decidió que ignorar a Martin era lo más conveniente. Si él creía que ella iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente estaba muy equivocado.

Se negaba a dejar que una tonta costumbre la venciera.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Billy mientras salía de debajo del nuevo y reluciente escritorio de caoba, cargando con ambos brazos un montón de carpetas y gruesos sobres de color manila—. Disculpen el desorden. Como pueden ver, todavía hay mucho que arreglar; sectores enteros que limpiar, redadas que organizar, prisioneros que interrogar… Todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

«¿Prisioneros? ¿Redadas?», pensó Diana. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia a esa información en ese momento; ya habría tiempo de discutir a fondo las consecuencias del ataque con Billy, o con MOM. De preferencia cuando Martin no estuviera en la misma habitación que ellos.

Diana ya se había acostumbrado a la forma humano de su amigo, por lo que era raro para ella ver al pequeño alíen sin su traje y de pie frente a ellos, su platillo volador olvidado en algún rincón de la oficina. Darle el mismo trato que a MOM le resultaba aún más extraño ya que, si era completamente sincera, Billy no era exactamente un líder.

—Java ayudar Billy.

—No te preocupes Java, lo tengo todo bajo control. Eso creo.

Martin se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de terciopelo púrpura, cruzó las piernas y colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras que Diana y Java se acercaron para ayudar a Billy, muy a pesar de las protestas de este.

—¿A dónde iremos hoy Billy? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Qué tal Miami? ¿O Hawái? En realidad, cualquier playa está bien, siempre y cuando haya chicas en  _bikini._

—¡Oh! ¡Java querer visitar Japón!

—¿Japón? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Martin.

—Querer probar sushi.

—¡Buena idea, amigo! Y también podríamos ir a uno de esos templos, quizá conocer a una hermosa sacerdotisa, ya saben lo que di-

—¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa, Martin? —cuestionó Diana, sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

—No es mi culpa que las mujeres me consideren irresistible, Di.

Diana puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo era que alguien podía engañarse a sí mismo a tal grado? Martin era la antítesis de un Don Juan, eso era obvio para cualquiera.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Martin, pero hoy tu equipo irá a Grecia —dijo Billy con un ligero tono juguetón en su voz.

—¿Grecia? —preguntó Diana.

—Al Parque Nacional de Vikos-Aoos, para ser más exactos —contestó Billy, y le entregó a Diana una gruesa carpeta manila—. Hemos recibido reportes de la desaparición de varios obreros, así como de algunos cazadores de la zona.

—¿Obreros y cazadores en un Parque Nacional? ¿No se supone que están prohibidas la caza, la pesca, la deforestación y la construcción de asentamientos humanos? —cuestionó Diana, su tono de voz parecido al de alguien que recitaba una lista bien memorizada, mientras hojeaba el expediente de la misión.

—Lo están, aunque esas actividades solamente están prohibidas en el núcleo del parque. Por supuesto que eso no detiene a los cazadores furtivos, o a algunos habitantes de los pueblos periféricos. Aunque, bueno, ese no es el problema, verán…

—¿Grecia?  _Abu-rri-do_  —interrumpió Martin, al parecer asegurándose de usar el tono más infantil que pudo encontrar. ¿Es que acaso era incapaz de mantener su boca cerrada tan solo por un segundo?

—¡Martin! Grecia no es aburrida —lo reprendió Diana—. Para tu información, hay muchos lugares en Grecia que son considerados patrimonio de la humanidad, adem-

—¿Y? Eso no me importa. No es como si fuéramos en plan de turistas, vamos a resolver un caso paranormal, ¿recuerdas?

La muchacha sujetó con fuerza los papeles que todavía llevaba en las manos, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Billy aclaró educadamente su garganta.

—¿Quieres que busquemos a estos obreros y a los… cazadores furtivos? ¿Eso no es el trabajo de la policía? —preguntó Diana, haciendo a un lado sus deseos de asestarle un puñetazo al rostro a su hermano y arrugando ligeramente la nariz: no le apetecía la idea de ayudar a esos hombres irrespetuosos de las normas y regulaciones. Por supuesto que al final lo haría porque era su deber, pero no significaba que la idea tenía que agradarle.

—Diana, ese es _nuestro_  trabajo. Si no te gusta, puedes dejar El Centro y unirte a una organización rival —dijo burlonamente Martin—. Oh, lo olvidaba, ya lo intentaste y te salió el tiro por la culata.

Diana inspiró profundamente.

—¿Decías, Billy? —preguntó, esforzándose por ignorar a su hermano, una vez más. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir provocándola?

—Ah, sí. No solo hemos recibido reportes de obreros y cazadores desaparecidos, también han desaparecido leñadores locales, turistas e incluso algunos científicos. Como podrán imaginar, los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos se encuentran muy consternados.

—¿Los obreros estaban construyendo dentro del Parque? Pero eso es ilegal, ¿o no? —cuestionó Diana.

—No, no. Estaban trabajando en las carreteras aledañas y en los pueblos situados en la periferia del parque cuando desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Al principio pensamos que se trataban de casos aislados, pero los reportes de personas desaparecidas han ido en aumento en el último mes.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabes que se trata de algo paranormal? Esto parece un caso que debería tratar la policía local.

—Diana, por favor, es  _obvio_ que es algo paranormal, si no, el Centro no nos llamaría —la interrumpió Martin, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, nuestros sensores  _si detectaron_  actividad paranormal en la zona, sin embargo, ustedes son el primer grupo de agentes que enviamos a realizar una investigación a fondo, lo que sucede es que…

—Ay, ¿no podemos ir a Grecia en la mañana, Billy? Ya es más allá de medianoche, y aún no he terminado de «estudiar» —dijo Martin con socarronería, hundiéndose aún más en su asiento.

—¿Estudiar? No me hagas reír. Solo quieres regresar para desvelarte viendo esas ridículas películas de horror.

—No son ridículas —replicó Martin.

—Uh, en realidad, en estos momentos son más de la siete de la mañana en Grecia —dijo Billy—. Sé que es un poco tarde para ustedes, pero necesitaba tomar en cuenta la diferencia de horarios y, como se imaginarán, no contamos con mucho personal en estos momentos porque…

 _«_ Porque muchos agentes están muertos o desaparecidos _»,_ Diana completó la frase en su mente, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—No te preocupes, Billy, nosotros lo entendemos —dijo ella sonriendo, y luego se giró para dirigirse a sus compañeros—. ¿No es así, muchachos?

—Java entender. Rescatar personas, dormir luego.

Martin se levantó de su asiento y metió las manos en los bolsillos de forma despreocupada.

—De acuerdo, entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Diana se cruzó de brazos y asintió débilmente. Definitivamente, esta misión iba a poner a prueba su paciencia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Si alguien todavía está en este minúsculo fandom, quiero agradecerle por leer hasta aquí.
> 
> Para ser sincera, siempre he considerado la tercera temporada de la serie como una regresión de los personajes y su caracterización: Martin no es tan simpático y es mucho más egoísta e inmaduro que en las dos primeras temporadas; Diana es en ocasiones mucho más competente en el campo, pero, al mismo tiempo, se ha vuelto algo insensible y mucho más agresiva con Martin. Ni siquiera Jenni o el pobre de Marvin escapan de un cambio de personalidad.
> 
> Mi intención es tratar de explicar estos cambios durante el transcurso de la historia, por lo que es importante que hayan visto los últimos dos episodios de la serie (It's Alive, Part 1 and Part 2) antes de leer este fic, de otra forma el comportamiento de los personajes no tendrá el mismo trasfondo.


	2. Cosechas lo que siembras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La misión a Grecia saca lo peor de los jóvenes agentes.

El Parque Nacional de Vikos-Aoos era un lugar de ensueño. El paisaje parecía haber sido sacado de una pintura de Monet o Gainsborough —los únicos dos pintores famosos que Diana era capaz de recordar en ese momento—: el cielo era de un color azul cerúleo; en el horizonte se extendían grandes montañas de pendientes pronunciadas y, sin importar hacia donde uno volteara la vista, se observaban sinuosos desfiladeros. El follaje de los árboles, frondosos y elevados, era de una tonalidad verde esmeralda y proyectaba sombras sobre los senderos.

Diana tiritó cuando una gélida ráfaga de viento le golpeó el rostro; retiró un mechón de cabello castaño de su rostro y comenzó a hacerse una improvisada coleta. El grupo había estado recorriendo el mismo sendero de tierra durante los últimos minutos a pesar de que, en teoría, la estación del guardabosque no debería muy lejos de donde el portal los había dejado. En circunstancias diferentes, le hubiera gustado detenerse a admirar el paisaje, pero lo único que deseaba en esos momentos resolver el misterio de las desapariciones y regresar a Torrington lo más pronto posible.

La joven se acercó a su hermanastro y, sin miramientos, tiró de su muñeca izquierda y presionó un botón del reloj-u.

—Eh, ¿qué demonios haces? —preguntó Martin.

—Revisando el mapa, ya que al parecer a tu pequeño cerebro no se le ha ocurrido eso. Por si no lo has notado, estoy harta de caminar en círculos.

—¿Billy no te dio una copia del mapa? No quiero que me pegues tus bichos de _nerd_ —dijo él con obvias intenciones de molestarla. Diana continuó examinando el holograma creado por el reloj-u, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su patético e infantil insulto.

«No te rebajes a su nivel, Diana».

—Bien, de acuerdo con este mapa, en este momento nos encontramos al noreste del pueblo de Papingo. La estación del guardabosque se encuentra al sur, entre Papingo y Monodendri. —Diana suspiró con pesadez. La estación del guardabosque se encontraba más lejos de lo que ella había calculada al principio; parecía les esperaba una caminata muy larga, especialmente si tenía que soportar a su hermanastro durante todo el trayecto.

Martin arrugó el ceño y retiró su muñeca con brusquedad.

—Billy por lo menos pudo habernos dejado ahí desde el principio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Ni siquiera abrió el portal en el lugar correcto!

—Obviamente está muy ocupado —replicó ella secamente, en parte solo para llevarle la contraria a su hermano; era más que obvio que Billy tendría que haberlos enviado a aquella misión con ropa adecuada para el clima del lugar, o al menos haber considerado el problema del transporte. Si bien era cierto que actualmente su pequeño amigo se encontraba bajo mucha presión, eso no era excusa alguna.

MOM nunca habría sido tan descuidada, ni tan incompetente.

—¿Y qué con eso? ¿Qué cree somos? —preguntó Martin.

—Agentes especiales entrenados y con buena condición física —respondió Diana, arqueando una ceja. —Supuestamente.

Diana nunca había sido una persona particularmente atlética —quizá lo sería, si le dedicara un poco más de tiempo al gimnasio y menos a los libros—, pero tampoco se consideraba a sí misma como alguien débil; después de todo, había distintas formas de resolver una misión, y no todas involucraban el uso de fuerza física. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, el reloj-u era más que suficiente para solucionar los acertijos con los que se encontraban durante las misiones.

Pero a ella nunca le entregaron un reloj-u. No, a ella nunca le entregaron aquella herramienta básica para llevar a cabo sus misiones, para luchar contra lo supernatural y lo paranormal; aquél privilegio estaba reservado para el irresponsable de su hermanastro, por alguna razón que ella todavía no terminaba de comprender. ¿Es que acaso no se merecía las mismas herramientas y reconocimiento? Ella también había ayudado a salvar al mundo en varias ocasiones y, sin embargo, nada de eso importó durante su evaluación anual.

Era algo injusto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Apúrate, Diana!

La voz de su hermanastro la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Con la mente llena de nuevas revelaciones y viejas dudas, Diana apresuró el paso. 

* * *

Después de una larga caminata, la cual le pareció eterna a Diana, los agentes habían llegado hasta la estación del guardabosque. En un par de ocasiones, Martin intentó animar el ambiente con un chiste o algún comentario sarcástico, tan típico de él, pero Java era el único que le prestaba atención alguna. Diana había decido que, si deseaba «sobrevivir» a esta misión, tendría que aprender a ignóralo lo mejor que pudiera.

—¡Por fin! Puedo sentir como las ampollas se forman en las plantas de mis pies —exclamó la muchacha, apoyándose en uno de los muchos árboles que adornaban el sendero.

—No exageres, Di. Dudo que tus pies se vayan a deshacer por caminar un par de kilómetros. —Con completa desvergüenza, Martin se sentó una gran roca que sobresalía en la orilla del sendero, y se quitó tanto zapatos como calcetines. Java decidió imitarlo.

Diana hizo una mueca de disgusto y se cubrió la nariz; el olor era insoportable.

—¡Por favor! No es para tanto —dijo Martin, aunque la joven pudo notar como él mismo arrugaba la nariz.

—Mentiroso. Y podrías al menos haberte cambiado los calcetines.

—Pies de Java duelen.

—Lo sé, amigo. No me vendría mal un masaje en estos momentos, y una soda bien fría. —Martin se cruzó de piernas e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Quién es el que está exagerando ahora? No es como si hubieras corrido un maratón o algo similar —replicó Diana, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Dejen de quejarse, que ya casi llegamos a la estación Este no es momento para relajarse, Martin.

—¿No eras tú la que se quejaba de ampollas?

—Pues sí, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a detenerme a… oler las rosas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, ya entiendo: a ti solamente te gusta que te escuchen cuando te quejas, pero cuidado y alguien más quiere hacer lo mismo. A eso se le llama «hipocresía», hermanita.

Diana apretó los puños a los costados y procedió a tomar asiento a un lado de Java, tratando de ignorar el terrible olor que los pies de este desprendían. Estaba demasiado cansada y sedienta, así que decidió guardarse su réplica sarcástica para otra ocasión.

Martin sacó una barra de chocolate de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a mordisquearla distraídamente, sin siquiera molestarse en ofrecer un trozo a sus compañeros agentes.

Vaya que era desconsiderado el muchacho.

—Bueno, eso es todo. Pongámonos a trabajar, no hay tiempo que perder, ¿recuerdan? —dijo él de forma burlona. Se limpió las manos en su pantalón, se puso de nuevo sus zapatos y, con renovadas energías, se levantó de un salto, dejando la envoltura del chocolate olvidada en el suelo.

A Diana se le secó la boca, y una sensación ácida le recorrió la garganta. Recogió la envoltura y la guardó en su mochila.

«Descarado, irrespetuoso…»

El sonido de alguien carraspeando interrumpió los nada amables pensamientos de Diana, por lo que giró la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz: se trataba de una mujer un poco más bajita que Diana, de piel morena y largos cabellos negros que llevaba sujetos una trenza; vestía un holgado uniforme de guardabosque y una chaqueta térmica; sus grandes ojos marrones estaban abiertos de par en par, escrutando con su mirada a los tres agentes.

—Bonjour, parlez-vous français? —preguntó Diana con amabilidad; cuando la mujer no le contestó, agregó—: ¿Hablas inglés?

—Oh, ya veo, son turistas. Deberán disculparme, mi francés no es muy bueno —contestó la joven, en inglés—. Lo lamento, pero por el momento el parque se encuentra cerrado al público hasta nuevo aviso.

—No somos turistas —añadió Martin.

—Estamos buscando al guardabosque —intervino Diana, dándole a su hermanastro un ligero codazo en las costillas—. De casualidad, ¿sabrás dónde podemos encontrarlo?

—¡Ah! ¡Es un placer conocerlos! Mi nombre es Chloë Andreou y soy el guardabosque local —dijo la muchacha, sonriendo y extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para concluir que Chloë pronto se convertiría en otra de las «conquistas» de Martin, pensó Diana; después de todo, el único requisito era ser una muchacha joven y ligeramente atractiva.

Tan solo un momento después, tal y como siempre ocurría, Martin ya se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la muchacha, sujetándole la mano con fingida delicadeza y encanto.

—El placer es todo mío, Chloë —dijo Martin de forma seductora, o al menos lo que pasaba por «seductor» en su torcida cabecita. La joven sonrió nerviosamente y fijó los ojos en el suelo, pero no soltó la mano de Martin.

—¡Martin! —exclamó Diana, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, intentando alejarlo de la joven. —Compórtate, por favor.

—¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo! —Martin hizo un puchero, soltando la mano de la muchacha.

—Discúlpalo Chloë, mi hermano es un poco… —Diana literalmente se mordió la lengua, ahogando sus deseos de usar la palabra «estúpido» o «tarado» para referirse a su hermanastro. No le parecía algo apropiado para la situación, aun cuando fuera cierto. —Es algo excitable.

—N-no hay ningún problema, señorita…

—Lombard —añadió ella—. Soy Diana Lombard, aquél es Java, y mi muy molesto hermano es Martin Mystery. Es un placer conocerte, Chloë.

Chloë estrechó la mano de cada uno de los agentes; Diana no pudo evitar notar que, tanto Martin como la muchacha se sonrojaron hasta las orejas cuando sus manos se encontraron.

Diana bufó con fastidio. Típico. Nada bueno podía salir de eso.

—Ya veo, ustedes deben ser los agentes que envió El Centro. Me da gusto que hayan llegado.

—¡Espera un segundo! ¿Cómo sabes que somos agentes? Nosotros no hemos mencionado nada al respecto —exclamó Martin.

Chloë lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió de forma satisfecha. ¿Acaso estaba burlándose de ellos?

—Me apena decirles esto, pero, se trata de algo bastante obvio. El reloj-u no es precisamente un aparato discreto —contestó la muchacha, levantando su muñeca izquierda y señalando hacia su propio reloj-u—. Francamente, debí notar desde el comienzo que no eran turistas.

—Entonces, tú debes ser nuestro contacto del Centro, ¿no es así? —inquirió Diana.

—Ah, ¿t-tienes un reloj-u? —balbuceó Martin.

—Por supuesto; soy el único agente asignado a este sector. Estoy segura de que usted entiende, agente Mystery, que esta es nuestra herramienta más básica.

Diana entrecerró los ojos, pensativa. Lo que decía la joven era completamente lógico —a pesar del ligero tono condescendiente que había utilizado—, y algo que ella ya había considerado con anterioridad; hasta ahora, la mayoría de los agentes que habían conocido contaban con su reloj-u, incluso los agentes novatos como Marvin recibían uno, sin importar que tan efectivos fueran en el campo.

Y ahí estaba ella, aún sin reloj-u propio, viéndose obligada a depender de Martin, sus contribuciones y victorias ignoradas o infravaloradas.

Era simplemente injusto.

—¡Genial! Tal vez tú y yo podríamos hacer equipo, ¿eh? —La sonrisa pícara de Martin provocó escalofríos en Diana. ¿Es que su hermanastro no conocía la vergüenza?

En un intento por hacer la situación menos incómoda para todos, Diana preguntó:

—¿Es normal que haga tanto frío en Mayo?

—Sí, es normal, aunque nunca había bajado tanto la temperatura. Si lo desea, agente Lombard, puedo prestarle una chaqueta; cuento con varias en la estación.

—En verdad te lo agradezco, no tienes idea de-

—¡Una para mí también, por favor! —interrumpió Martin.

—Por supuesto, ¿necesitan algo más? —dijo Chloë.

—Zapatos —dijo Java señalando sus pies.

—Oh, creo que tenemos algunas botas de campismo, pero no estoy segura que haya de su tamaño, agente Java — Chloë contestó llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

—Java entender —dijo él cabizbajo.

Chloë guío al pequeño grupo el resto del trayecto, durante varios tramos de escaleras, hasta la estación del guardabosque que descansaba en lo alto de una colina. Se trababa de una reciente construcción, y el único asentamiento humano que encontrarían en varios kilómetros.

El interior de la cabaña era caliente y acogedor, y estaba decorado en un característico estilo rústico. Chloë los condujo hasta una pequeña sala. Tan pronto como ella dejó la habitación, Martin se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sofás, y subió los pies en la mesita de café.

—¡Martin! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Le recriminó Diana—. Y, por favor, trata de comportarte como una persona _decente_ , aunque sea sólo por esta misión

—No empieces, Di. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tomarte todo tan enserio?

—Yo no me tomo todo «tan enserio», lo que pasa es tú eres _incapaz_ de actuar con seriedad.

—Lo que tú digas, Di. —contestó Martin—. Tú eres incapaz de divertirte, de hecho, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra.

—Es obvio que poseo un vocabulario más amplio que el tuyo, imbé… —Diana aclaró discretamente su garganta antes de continuar—, cabeza de chorlito.

—¿«Cabeza de chorlito»? ¿Ahora eres demasiado buena para maldecir o qué? —preguntó Martin socarronamente.

Antes de que Diana pudiera responder a las burlas de su hermano, Chloë entró a la habitación; llevaba consigo una gran caja de cartón, la cual depositó en el suelo de la sala.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, por supuesto, todo está bien, solamente son… riñas de hermanos, ya sabes, lo habitual —dijo Diana nerviosamente, mirando de soslayo a Martin.

—Oh, ya veo. —La joven agente sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Debe ser difícil tener que trabajar juntos durante tanto tiempo.

—Ni te lo imaginas —dijo Martin. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta la chica, con toda la intención de coquetearle—. ¿Tú tienes hermanos, Chloë?

—Hermanas. Yo soy la menor.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuántas hermanas tienes?

—Eres muy amable, Chloë —interrumpió Diana—. Gracias por ayudarnos con nuestra misión. Por cierto, no te preocupes por ser tan formal con nosotros, no es necesario.

—En realidad no es nada, agente Lombard. Sólo estoy siguiendo el protocolo —respondió la joven agente, sonrojándose ligeramente—. ¿Están seguros de que desean ser tuteados?

—¡Por supuesto! —Se apresuró a decir Diana. La manera formal pero fría de aquella joven hacía que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca—. Tanta formalidad no es necesaria, enserio.

—De acuerdo —dijo Chloë mientras sonreía, una vez más.

Martin suspiró como un tonto enamorado. «Perfecto, simplemente perfecto _»_ , pensó Diana; lo último que necesitaba era que su hermanastro se distrajera con una chica bonita, como lo hacía en cada misión.

Quizá a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a su comportamiento infantil.

—¿Qué otra información puedes proporcionarnos sobre la situación? —inquirió Diana, asegurándose de pronunciar cada palabra con claridad. No quería sonar informal frente a una agente tan profesional como Chloë.

—Todo lo que sé al respecto está en el reporte que envíe al Centro. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que estas desapariciones comenzaron hace un año.

—¿Hace un año? ¿Y por qué no mandaste un reporte antes? —espetó Martin.

Chloë se estremeció ante las palabras de Martin, casi como si este la hubiera abofeteado. Diana le dedicó a su hermano la mirada más severa que pudo encontrar; detestaba verlo intimidar a alguien tan inofensivo como aquella muchacha.

—Y-yo, es que… m-mandé el reporte hace tres meses, pero no recibí respuesta. Y n-no pude comunicarme con el cuartel general, al menos no recientemente…

—¿No escuchaste sobre lo que pasó? El Centro fue atacado —inquirió Martin con obvia sorpresa en su voz.

—¿ _Atacado_? ¿De qué está hablando, agente Mystery? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Esta vez, Diana le dio un ligero pisotón a su hermano. Con un demonio, ¿por qué siempre tenía que abrir su boca y empeorar la situación?

—A-ah, sí, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya tienen todo bajo control —balbuceó Diana, después giró la vista hacia Martin —¿Verdad, Martin?

—Claro, ya está todo bajo control —contestó el aludido alzando ambas cejas y cruzándose brazos.

—Pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? No he recibido ningún comunicado al respecto —dijo la joven, y Diana juraría su tono de voz se tornó severo por un segundo.

—Oh, nada serio, solamente «gajes del oficio», y… todo eso, ya sabes… —respondió Diana, intentando tranquilizar a la muchacha. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que hacer tantas preguntas?

—Billy jefe ahora —añadió Java.

—¿Billy? ¿Qué sucedió con MOM? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Dónde podría obtener una lista de las bajas? —Chloë preguntó, se estaba quedando sin aliento y parecía a punto del colapso.

_Bajas_. Era de esperarse que la muchacha se preocupara por sus compañeros agentes y por los otros trabajadores de El Centro, pero escuchar aquella palabra hacía que todo fuera más _real_ para Diana.

«No fue mi culpa. No lo fue.»

—Está… se tomó un «año sabático» —contestó Diana esbozando una sonrisa forzada—. Mira, te prometo que después te cuento todo con lujo de detalles, ahora debemos enfocarnos en la misión, ¿no crees?

Chloë asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida por aquellas explicaciones.

Los cuatro agentes pasaron la siguiente hora discutiendo sobre las desapariciones. De acuerdo con Chloë, la mayoría de ellas habían ocurrido en el núcleo del parque, cerca de la garganta de Vikos. Dos aldeas importantes se localizaban a escasos kilómetros de la garganta: Vitsa y Monodendri; la muchacha sugirió aquellas aldeas como punto de partida para la investigación, argumentando que algunos turistas y aldeanos habían presenciado nuevas desapariciones tan solo una semana atrás, por lo que su testimonio podría ser de utilidad para los agentes. Martin insistió en ir investigar el meollo del asunto. Al final, decidieron dirigirse al centro de la garganta de Vikos, el lugar donde los aparatos del Centro habían registrado los más altos niveles de actividad paranormal.

—Es una lástima que Chloë no pueda venir con nosotros —dijo Martin, acomodándose al hombro una pesada mochila. Después de que Chloē les proporcionara un mapa, indicaciones y provisiones, los tres agentes se pusieron en marcha.

—Tú la oíste, dice que debe permanecer en la estación, y que además no tiene mucha experiencia en el campo —replicó Diana—. Aunque admito que su reloj-u nos hubiera sido de mucha utilidad.

—Con o sin experiencia, me hubiera gustado trabajar con ella. Era tan linda y dulce…

—No empieces, Martin —espetó Diana.

—Ah, bueno, a caminar de nuevo. —Martin profirió un bufido de desacuerdo—. Con toda esta experiencia en caminar, creo que podría unirme al equipo de campismo de Torrington.

Java asintió y río por lo bajo. Diana continuó ignorando a Martin de formar deliberada; al parecer su hermanastro era incapaz de captar las indirectas, ya que seguía intentando hacerle conversación.

—Oye, Di, no entiendo por qué sigues tan enojada conmigo —dijo él mientras arrastraba los pies por el sendero, dando pequeños golpes a las rocas que se atravesaban en su camino—. ¿Acaso no es mejor dejar todo eso en el pasado? O al menos eso es lo que todos dicen siempre, «El pasado es el pasado». Digo, yo ya te perdoné… más o menos.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Diana se detuvo a medio paso. Podía sentir como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y un vacío se formaba en su estómago.

—¿Dejar «eso» en el pasado? Martin, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es que no te sientes culpable por lo sucedido?

Martin giró sobre sus talones y preguntó:

—¿Por qué tengo que sentirme «culpable»? Yo no hice nada malo.

Con el rabillo de ojo, Diana vio que Java se detenía a la orilla del camino, quizá en un intento de evadir la discusión que estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Em-pa-tía, Martin. ¿Recuerdas? Eso es lo que te falta: empatía. ¿O se trata de una palabra muy avanzada para ti? —Diana fijó la mirada en el suelo y luego murmuró—: Si tú no me hubieras presionado…

—¡Oh! ¿Ahora quieres culparme de tus errores?

—¡Tú me empujaste a eso! ¿Crees que iba a seguir tolerando tus burlas?

—¡Deja de hacerte la víctima, Diana! ¡Yo soy el que debería estar enojado! ¡Tú fuiste quien nos traicionó!

La muchacha apretó sus labios en una fina línea.

—¡Lo sé! ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Todos los días te aseguras de que no lo olvide! ¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡No soy la única que comete errores!

«Además, no fue mi culpa».

—No compares mis metidas de pata con las tuyas. Al menos yo si acepto mis «errores» —respondió Martin a la defensiva.

—¡Por favor! Tú _siempre_ haces algo estúpido durante y fuera de las misiones, te metes en problemas, obligas a Java y a mí a sacarte de _esos_ problemas —replicó Diana, señalando a su amigo cavernícola—, y luego pretendes que aprendiste alguna «lección» de todo eso, pero a la siguiente semana estás volviendo a cometer el mismo error. ¿Y se supone que crea que _tú_ eres el mejor agente de los dos?

—¡Ajá! Con que de eso se trata todo esto —exclamó el muchacho alzando su dedo índice en un modo triunfal—. No puedo creer que sigas celosa porque saqué una mejor nota que tú, aun cuando la computadora central del Centro terminó por cambiar mi evaluación. —Martin entrecerró los ojos, mirando a la muchacha con hostilidad—. Nunca es suficiente, ¿verdad, Di? Siempre tienes que ser perfecta, siempre tienes que ser la mejor; no te importa nada ni nadie más.

«Yo soy mejor que tú», pensó Diana. Decidida a termina la conversación, comenzó a avanzar nuevamente sobre el sendero de tierra.

—¿Sabes qué? Eres patética —masculló Martin. Retrocedió un par de pasos, como si esperara la bofetada de Diana. En lugar de rebajarse a su nivel, la muchacha se dio media vuelta—. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él con brusquedad.

—A Monodendri, a entrevistar a los testigos. Algo que es tu trabajo, pero aparentemente se te ha olvidado cómo hacerlo.

—¿Sola? —La sonrisa altanera de Martin vaciló por primera vez desde que habían dejado Torrington atrás—. ¡Pero ese pueblo está a casi una hora de aquí!

Diana bufó con desdén.

—No necesito que me cuides, Martin. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Diana… —murmuró Java.

—Estaré bien, Java. Tú quédate con Martin; quien sabe que pueda hacer si lo dejamos solo.

La muchacha se alejaba con paso firme. Ya había tenido suficiente de la actitud infantil y altanera de su hermanastro. No lo necesitaba ni a él, ni a nadie. Resolvería esta misión por sí sola, y luego tendría el placer de restregárselo en la cara.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡A mí me da igual si te pasa algo! —gritó el muchacho. —Por cierto, vas en la dirección contraria, tonta. 

* * *

Diana estaba segura de haber visto antes ese roble. A pesar de llevar consigo un mapa, le seguía resultando difícil descifrar exactamente en qué parte del bosque se encontraba, especialmente cuando las montañas de la garganta de Vikos eran el único punto de referencia que tenía, y todas las anotaciones del mapa estaban escritas en griego.

_«_ Tranquilízate, Diana. Respira hondo _»_ , pensó la muchacha mientras colocaba el mapa en el suelo para poder examinarlo mejor. Recriminándose a sí misma por nunca haber aprendido griego, intentó descifrar la ruta que debería seguir.

Maldito Martin, maldito el momento en el que le dieron un reloj-u, maldito…

Diana gritó horrorizada. _Algo_ estaba trepando por su tobillo.

Se paró de un salto, intentando liberarse de las raíces que sujetaban su pierna. Una espesa niebla ahora cubría el área; en definitiva, esto se trataba de un evento sobrenatural. Recogió apresuradamente el mapa del suelo y se echó a correr.

Corrió sin mirar atrás y sin saber a dónde ir. Las afiladas ramas de los árboles rasgaron su chaqueta y sus mejillas; un dolor abrasador le quemaba los pulmones y las plantas de los pies.

«¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente y piensa! ¡Analiza la situación!»

A lo lejos, divisó un puente de piedra y, debajo de este, un río poco profundo —o que parecía ser poco profundo desde su altura, considerando la inclinación casi vertical de las colinas. Aceleró su carrera, —no tenía la esperanza de poder alcanzar aquel puente—, cuando algo la sostuvo por su coleta, haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo.

—¡No me toques! ¡Déjame ir!

Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, logró zafarse de la gruesa raíz que sujetaba sus brazos y piernas. Agotada y resollando, se apoyó en un roble para mantener su equilibrio. Tan pronto como su mano se encontró con el tronco del árbol, este cobró vida; sus gruesas ramas envolvieron el brazo de la muchacha. Pateó y arañó el tronco con toda la fuerza y brutalidad que pudo reunir, hasta que este decidió soltarla.

Perfecto, ahora estaba hablando de un árbol como si se tratara de una persona. Sin duda, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Cegada por la niebla y por la sangre que escurría de su frente, la muchacha tropezó con la grava que ahora adornaba los caminos; rodó colina abajo, golpeándose contra las rocas, raspándose codos y rodillas. Intentó fútilmente proteger su cabeza con los brazos. 

* * *

Los párpados le pesaban, pero Diana finalmente logró abrir sus ojos. Le sorprendió poder ver el cielo, el cual ya se había tornado de un gris oscuro.

No había esperado despertar de nuevo.

Intentó contener las lágrimas, salvar lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo. La sangre comenzaba brotar copiosamente de su nariz y de la herida en su brazo derecho; la muchacha alcanzó a vislumbrar algo pequeño y blancuzco atravesando su piel. Su brazo se había torcido de tal forma que el húmero perforó su codo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado rodeando por esa colina, y a qué velocidad?

Intentó analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Era lo único que distraía del intenso dolor que sentía.

Recordó su entrenamiento de primeros auxilios: lo más importante ahora era mantenerse inmóvil, especialmente mantener el brazo inmóvil, y hacer presión sobre la herida para la pérdida de sangre. Si gritaba pidiendo ayuda, se arriesgaba a que aquellas criaturas la encontraran, pero, si no recibía atención médica inmediatamente, era muy probable que su herida se infectara, e incluso podría perder su brazo.

_«_ No muevas el brazo, hagas lo que hagas, no muevas el brazo» _,_ pensó con desesperación, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para ahogar sus gritos de dolor.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, dejó que las lágrimas brotaran libremente de sus ojos. Sollozó e intentó limpiarse la cara con su brazo sano, y fue entonces cuando tuvo una epifanía: si ella tuviera su propio reloj-u no se encontraría en esta precaria situación. Habría podido defenderse de aquél ataque sobrenatural.

Diana pensó en aquellas pocas semanas en las que trabajó para el CIHL y en cómo había logrado capturar a todos esos monstruos sin necesitar ser salvada por su hermanastro en ninguna ocasión. Lo había hecho por sí sola, probando que, si tan sólo tuviera las herramientas adecuadas, era más que capaz de ser una agente. Era más que capaz de convertirse en la _mejor agente_.

¿Por qué él había recibido un reloj y no ella? Eso era algo que la muchacha siempre se había preguntado, desde que comenzó su trabajo en el Centro; con todas las distracciones ocasionadas tanto por las misiones como por los deberes escolares, había dejado de cuestionarlo, guardando sus dudas en lo más profundo de su mente. Ahora, tumbada en el húmedo pasto, con un brazo roto y heridas que sangraban profusamente, podía ver todo muy claro.

Ella tenía el potencial para superar a Martin. Estaba segura de eso.

Escuchó un sonido de pisadas, alguien o algo se estaba acercando, después se desmayó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es la nueva versión del capítulo dos, para los que ya lo habían leído. Tan solo modifiqué unas cuantas escenas relacionadas al personaje de Chloë y sus interacciones con los agentes, aunque estos cambios han sido mínimos. Espero les agrade.


	3. Más espeso que el agua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con Diana desaparecida, Martin y Java deberán depositar su confianza en la agente Chloē.

—Lo digo enserio, Java: ese es el mismo roble de hace unos momentos. Lo reconozco —aseveró Martin. Él y Java habían estado caminando en los alrededores de la garganta de Vikos por más de una hora, pero no llegaban a ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo saber Martin? Árboles verse igual —apostilló el cavernícola.

En efecto, los robles y los abetos que ahora dominaban aquél sendero eran completamente idénticos en apariencia; además, los pocos señalamientos que habían encontrado hasta ahora estaban escritos en griego. ¿Cómo se suponía que él leyera griego?.

Martin presionó un botón de su reloj-u y unmapa holográfico se materializó frente a él.

—Esto es muy extraño: según este mapa, estamos yendo en la dirección correcta, pero...

—Raro —murmuró Java.

—Sí, lo sé, Jav. Es como si estuviéramos caminando en círculos.

—No. Hablar de cielo —dijo Java, apuntando hacia las nubes que ahora se arremolinaban arriba de sus cabezas.

Martin levantó la vista del reloj-u y miró hacia el horizonte: No solo el cielo se había tornado de gris oscuro —era demasiado pronto para que anocheciera—, sino que tampoco se veía o escuchaba a un sólo animal en los alrededores. Un silencio sepulcral había caído de pronto en el bosque.

—Sí, eso también es extraño. ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! Apuesto a que el reloj-u está roto o algo parecido —dijo Martin, agitando su muñeca izquierda. —Maldita porquería, siempre se tiene que descomponer en los peores momentos.

—Martin…

—Uno pensaría que el Centro tendría un mejor control de calidad, pero no es así. —Martin continuó con su diatriba, dándole ligeros golpecitos a la pantalla del reloj-u—. ¿Cómo se supone salve al mundo con este «equipo básico» si ni siquiera funciona? ¡Lo que no daría por tener ese reloj del CIHL!

—¡Martin!

Todavía con el ceño fruncido, el muchacho dirigió la vista hacia donde apuntaba su amigo cavernícola. Se talló los ojos un par de veces, incapaz de creer lo que estaba observando: una espesa niebla había aparecido de repente y ahora avanzaba hacia ellos, como si tuviera vida propia.

— _Okay_ , eso definitivamente es algo sobrenatural. ¡En tu cara Diana! —exclamó de manera triunfal.

Pero por supuesto, su hermana ya no los acompañaba.

«Hermanastra, no hermana. Hermanastra. Es una diferencia importante.»

Demonios, ¿por qué se había sentido tan culpable después de su última pelea? Nada de lo que había sucedido era culpa suya; Diana fue la que empezó, con sus ridículas bofetadas y su perpetua cara de estar oliendo mierda.

Desde que eran pequeños, Diana siempre se había mostrado incapaz de aceptar cuando se equivocaba, o cuando fallaba, o cuando alguien la superaba en algo. Hubo momentos durante su niñez en los que la había odiado por eso —en ocasiones, aún la odiaba—, y el odio parecía ser mutuo.

No, el odio _definitivamente_ era mutuo.

—¿Qué hacer ahora?

—¿Eh? Pues tenemos que ver de dónde proviene esta niebla, Jav. No es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones. —Antes de que Java pudiera protestar, Martin añadió—: No te preocupes por Diana, te aseguro que la señorita sabelotodo llegó a la misma conclusión que nosotros… o quizá esté intentando explicar todo con algunas de sus inútiles «teorías científicas».

Martin suspiró. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a resolver este caso si ni siquiera era capaz de ver más allá de su nariz o salir de este _estúpido_ bosque?

—Más niebla.

—Sí, ya lo me di cuenta, Jav —replicó Martin poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Creo que es hora de un análisis de baba!

Martin presionó un botón en el reloj-u y, en esta ocasión, un pequeño tubo de ensayo se materializó frente a él. Esperó a que la niebla los envolviera más, y luego recogió algunas gotas de rocío e introdujo la muestra en el escáner.

—Veamos... nada fuera de lo normal. Que decepción.

—¿Martin escuchar eso?

—¿Mmm?

—Sonar como... algo arrastrarse.

—¿Algo que se arrastra? —cuestionó Martin, sin levantar la vista del reloj-u—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

La niebla se hacía cada vez más espesa, impidiendo por completo la visibilidad. Cuando Martin finalmente levantó la vista de la pantalla del reloj-u, descubrió que su gigantesco amigo ya no estaba a su lado.

—¿Java? Java, ¿dónde estás?

Martin avanzó a tientas entre la niebla. Sacó de su arsenal los anteojos alfa, esperando que le ayudaran a encontrar a su amigo cavernícola; sin embargo, estos no registraban ninguna lectura de calor.

Era como si Java hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

—¡Java!

Nada.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? —susurró Martin para sí mismo. Continuó intentando abrirse paso entre la espesa niebla; el tétrico sonido de la hojarasca quebrándose bajo sus pies era lo único que podía escuchar.

Hasta que logró oír los alaridos de dolor de Java.

Con adrenalina circulando por sus venas y todos los músculos ahora tensos, comenzó a correr hacia el lugar de donde creía que provenían los gritos del cavernícola. Llegó hasta donde este se encontraba sólo para alcanzar a ver como su gigantesco amigo era lanzando por los aires, como si se tratara de una simple muñeca de trapo.

—¡Java!

Antes de Martin pudiera acercarse a Java, un par de gruesas ramas lo sujetaron por el tobillo. Forcejeó con futilidad contra su atacante; al no ver otra solución, sacó el cortador-I y arremetió contra las ramas que lo apresaban.

Martin podría jurar que el roble dejó escapar un grito casi salvaje cuando una de sus ramas fue cortada.

«Estás imaginando cosas», se dijo a sí mismo.

Martin se puso en pie con rapidez y, después de quitarse la pesada mochila de su espalda, comenzó nuevamente a correr hacia los gritos de su amigo. No importaba hacia donde corriera, siempre terminaba topándose con algún árbol; era como si estos lo estuvieran siguiendo.

Otro par de gruesas ramas lo sujetaron por las piernas y por los brazos, impidiéndole alcanzar su reloj-u. Incapaz de moverse, Martin gruñó con frustración. Sus gritos y protestas fueron abruptamente silenciados cuando otra de las ramas se enredó en su cuello, apretando su tráquea.

El aire no entraba a sus pulmones. No llegaba suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro.

Martin se estaba asfixiando.

Algunas personas dicen que, cuando se está a punto de morir, uno puede ver pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos; Martin siempre consideró que eso no era más que un montón de estupideces. Estaba perdiendo la consciencia y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no _quería morir_.

El mundo a su alrededor se tornó borroso.

Un alarido le llenó los oídos. Martin cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda y luego se desmayó.

Despertó un par de minutos después. El cuello le dolía, y comenzó a toser con desesperación. Aturdido y desorientado, se recostó nuevamente sobre la suave hojarasca.

Cuando por fin logró enfocar su vista fue saludado por el rostro angustiado Chloë. Se encontraba arrodillada frente a él.

—¿Chloë? —preguntó Martin con un hilo de voz, entre accesos de tos.

—Es mejor que no te muevas, Martin. ¿Puedes decirme qué tan graves son tus heridas?

—N-no es nada… —musitó el muchacho con voz débil. Inhaló profundamente e intentó ponerse de pie, pero la fatiga y el dolor pudieron más que él—. ¿Dónde están Diana y Java?

Martin frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado.

Se dijo así mismo que lo había hecho por costumbre y nada más, o tal vez por un sentido del deber. Si, por supuesto que esa era la única razón. Por más que detestara a Diana en estos momentos, ella seguía siendo parte de su familia, y él no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, simplemente no podía; además, ¿qué diría su padre o su madre si regresaba a casa sin ella? Estaba seguro de que nunca se lo perdonarían.

—Java se encuentra bien. Lo lamento, pero no sé dónde pueda estar tu hermana —contestó la muchacha, señalando con su dedo índice al gran cavernícola. Martin dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a su amigo, el cual solo parecía encontrarse un poco aturdido.

—Chloë, me alegra mucho verte, pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La muchacha desvió la mirada antes de contestar la pregunta.

—Yo… me sentí culpable después de que ustedes se marcharon, después de todo, también soy un agente del Centro; pensé que podrían necesitar de mi ayuda y… no podía abandonarlos. Digo, no s-sé cuánto pueda a-ayudarlos, pero haré lo que pueda.

Martin le sonrió. Se llevó una mano hacia su adolorido cuello y se dio cuenta que las ramas habían dejado marcas en su piel; estaba seguro de que se le formarían moretones al día siguiente.

Esos jodidos árboles habían intentado _matarlo_.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la muchacha, arrugando el ceño.

—S-sí, claro, solo necesito… recuperar el aliento. —Con un poco de dificultad, Maritn logró apoyarse sobre los codos. —Tenemos que encontrar a Di, puede estar en peligro.

—La agente Lom… ¿Diana? ¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?

Martin se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose _casi_ avergonzado.

—Bueno, es que tuvimos una pelea. Diana decidió investigar por su cuenta.

—Entiendo —respondió Chloë secamente. Se levantó y luego se limpió las manos en su chaqueta—. Por favor, esperen aquí, creo que vi sus mochilas por allá; voy a traerlas.

—No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrar a Diana antes de que resulte lastimada.

La joven asintió.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, Martin, pero primero deben descansar un poco. Ni tú ni Java están en condiciones de continuar con la investigación, al menos no de momento.

—Pero…

—Espera aquí, por favor.

—Oye, ¡detente! ¡Regresa aquí! —gritó Martin, pero la muchacha no le prestó atención.

La figura de Chloë desapareció tras la espesa niebla y Martin logró finalmente ponerse en pie; resollando y con un sudor frío todavía escurriéndole por la frente, se acercó hasta Java, quien se encontraba sentando a la sombra de un abeto.

—Java, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cabeza y espalda doler —contestó el cavernícola, llevándose las manos al cuello.

—Te entiendo; yo siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. El estrangulamiento es algo que no quiero volver a experimentar —declaró el muchacho en un tono jovial.

—¿Pensar que Diana estar bien? —preguntó Java mientras se ponía en pie al parecer si ningún esfuerzo. Ciertamente, era mucho más resistente que Martin.

—No lo sé, amigo. Eso espero —murmuró Martin. Traición o no traición, pelea o no pelea, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie lastimaran a su hermana; no si él podía evitarlo—. Vamos, Java, hay que ir a buscar a Di.

—¿Qué hacer con Chloë? No poder dejarla aquí.

Martin dejó escapar un suspiro; aunque a Chloë no le agradara la idea, la prioridad del joven era encontrar a Diana. Si bien la muchacha les acababa de salvar la vida, y su reloj-u les podría resultar muy útil tomando en cuenta los peligros que seguramente se avecinaban, él no deseaba tener que seguir andando con pies de plomo cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. Chloë parecía alguien muy sensible, y era difícil saber de qué forma actuaría si las cosas llegaban a volverse más peligrosas de lo que ya eran.

«Pero… vino hasta aquí e incluso nos salvó. Tal vez no es tan delicada como parece».

A pesar de todo, no podían simplemente marcharse y dejar a la joven a su suerte en ese bosque, y mucho menos con todos esos árboles asesinos andando por ahí.

Pasados unos diez minutos, Chloë regresó con ambas mochilas. Las colocó en el suelo y les entregó a los muchachos dos botellas de agua potable, además de un par de barras nutritivas.

—Entonces, es hora de que continuemos con nuestra investigación, ¿no lo creen? —preguntó Martin, guardándose la envoltura de la barra en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Pero caminar en círculos. Java no querer hacer eso otra vez.

Chloë pestañeó un par de veces, confundida por las palabras del cavernícola.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! Este jodido bosque… —Al ver la mirada de desaprobación de la muchacha, Martin tragó saliva y luego aclaró su garganta—. Quiero decir, Java y yo estuvimos caminando en círculos poco antes de que la niebla apareciera y esos robles nos atacaran. ¿Tienes alguna idea lo que pueda estar sucediendo, Chloë?

—N-no, la verdad n-no lo sé —respondió la joven cabizbaja, desviando la mirada una vez más—. En verdad lo lamento. Me gustaría poder serles de más ayuda.

—No te preocupes —dijo Martin, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha y lo apretó de manera reconfortante—. Hemos salido de peores situaciones, créeme.

—¿A dónde ir ahora? —preguntó Java.

—Considero que lo mejor es que nos apeguemos al plan original. Debemos encontrar a las personas desaparecidas cuanto antes nos sea posible —apuntó Chloë.

—¡Diana puede estar herida, o peor! —gritó Martin.

—E-entiendo t-tu preocupación, Martin. —Chloë fijó la vista en el suelo durante un momento, pero enseguida volvió a mirar a Martin y, apretando los puños a los costados, le dijo—: Escúchame, Diana puede estar en cualquier parte del bosque, y ni siquiera tenemos idea de dónde comenzar a buscarla. Nuestro deber como agentes del Centro es darle prioridad a nuestra misión; tenemos que rescatar a las personas desaparecidas, y terminar con el peligro que acechaba estos bosques.

—¿Deber? ¡Deber! —vociferó Martin, sujetando a la muchacha por los hombros—. ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Lo que me importa es mi hermana!

—Suélteme, agente Mystery —declaró ella con severidad.

Algo sorprendido por su tono de voz, Martin soltó los hombros de la joven y se ruborizó.

—Comprendo que estés preocupado por el bienestar de tu hermana, pero estoy segura de que ella puede valerse por sí misma; después de todo, ella también es una agente entrenada. ¿O no?

La mirada casi sombría de Chloë hizo que a Martin se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

—Tú no lo entiendes. La seguridad de Diana es mi responsabilidad.

—Lo comprendo mejor de lo que crees. —La muchacha le sostuvo a Martin la mirada, su tono —. Aunque yo soy la menor, mi trabajo es velar por el bienestar de mi familia, por sobre todas las cosas.

—¿Hablas de tus hermanas? Ellas… ¿son tu responsabilidad? —preguntó Martin. Chloë asintió.

Ninguno de los dos habló o se movió; solamente se quedaron de pie, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro en un incómodo silencio.

—Veo que no te haré cambiar de parecer —dijo ella finalmente, cruzándose de brazos y dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación—. De acuerdo, te ayudaré a buscar a tu hermana, pero en verdad pienso que lo mejor sería continuar con la investigación.

—Lo sé… pero por favor entiende, no puedo simplemente abandonar a mi hermana.

Aun cuando hiriera su orgullo el admitirlo, a Martin le era difícil analizar objetivamente sus opciones; después de todo, su hermana era la inteligente, la racional, la perceptiva, y la que tenía la capacidad de compartimentar sus emociones.

Al menos eso era lo que todo el mundo le decía.

«Vamos, puedes resolver este caso tú solo, no necesitas a Diana».

No, por supuesto que _no_ necesitaba a Diana, ella era quien lo necesitaba a él, y siempre había sido así; pero ahora estaba sola, perdida en un bosque lleno de árboles asesinos y sin ninguna forma de defenderse.

Él le había fallado.

¡Al demonio con eso! Él no tenía la culpa; no, ella fue quien lo traicionó primero, quien los traicionó a todos. Ella fue quien se unió a una organización rival que casi destruye el Centro solamente porque no pudo soportar la idea de que él, el tonto y mediocre Martin Mystery, fuera admirado por alguien. Ella fue a la que ni siquiera suspendieron o amonestaron por lo que había hecho, en lugar de eso, solamente le dieron una palmadita en el hombro y la recibieron de nuevo con los brazos abiertos.

Ella fue quien demostró ser el mejor agente de los dos.

Parecía que Diana ya no lo necesitaba, parecía que se había vuelto mejor que él en algo a lo que ni siquiera le daba la suficiente importancia —Diana, la eterna y tozuda escéptica—, y eso era lo que más le enfurecía.

Ser un agente era lo único que él tenía —la única cosa en lo que era bueno—, su mayor orgullo, y no iba a dejar que Diana se lo arrebatara, así como ya le había arrebatado tantas otras cosas.

_«¿Y se supone que crea que tú eres el mejor agente de los dos?»_

_«No necesito que me cuides, Martin. Ni ahora, ni nunca»._

—¿Agente Mystery?

La voz de Chloë lo hizo volver en sí.

—Ah, sí, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó distraídamente.

—¿Martin estar bien? —cuestionó Java.

—Sí, claro, sólo estaba pensando. —Martin se rascó detrás de la nuca—. Chloë, ¿crees que puedas guiarnos hasta la garganta de Vikos?

—Por supuesto, pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Chloë con algo de brusquedad—. Q-quiero decir… pensé que preferirías tomar el liderazgo y buscar a tu hermana.

—Bueno, sí —Martin se sonrojó ligeramente—, pero tú eres la guardabosque, supongo que debes conocer estos caminos mejor que nosotros —respondió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros—. Créeme, Java y yo ya estamos cansados de caminar en círculos.

—Supongo. —La joven agente arqueó una ceja—. Pero, ¿qué sucederá con la agente Lombard? Acabas de decirme que no podías abandonarla. ¿Qué te hizo de pronto cambiar de parecer?

—Es solo que… Ella estará bien, tú misma lo dijiste: ella es una agente y puede cuidarse sola —dijo Martin sin mucha confianza en sus propias palabras. Fijó su vista al frente y enderezó su postura, moviendo sus hombros hacia atrás—. Vámonos. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Martin había tomado una decisión: Encontraría las personas desaparecidas, atraparía quien quiera que fuera que estuviera detrás de todo esto, y resolvería este caso sin ayuda de Diana; les probaría a todos que él no la necesitaba, que ella _no era_ mejor que él.

Con renovada determinación, Martin, Java y Chloë, se pusieron en marcha hacia el centro de la Garganta de Vikos. 

* * *

La niebla que los había acechado momentos antes había desaparecido por completo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar; el cielo había recuperado su color azulado habitual. Chloë se abrió paso entre la profusa vegetación con facilidad, y ahora el sinuoso y escarpado sendero los conducía a lo largo de uno de los muchos acantilados que dominaban el paisaje. Martin caminaba lentamente detrás de la muchacha, mientras que Java se había quedado considerablemente rezagado.

En ocasiones, la muchacha se detenía y colocaba sus manos sobre los troncos de los árboles, como si esperara que estos le mostraran el camino. Martin se preguntaba si se trataba de alguna forma de navegación que él no conocía.

—¿Por qué tener que subir? —preguntó Java mientras limpiaba el sudor que escurría de su frente.

—¿Qué pasa, Jav? No me digas que tienes miedo a las alturas —cuestionó Martin, deteniendo su caminar un segundo. El cavernícola asintió. —No te preocupes, ya no falta mucho, ¿verdad?

—Así es —respondió Chloë, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa hacia el cavernícola—. No tengas miedo, Java.

—Pero es una buena pregunta —añadió Martin—, ¿por qué vamos de subida? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Esto nos permitirá tener una vista panorámica del bosque. Además, aún tenemos que llegar hasta la ruta de senderismo que atraviesa toda la Garganta de Vikos, y esta es la forma más rápida de hacerlo —respondió la muchacha—. Ese sendero es también la forma más segura de llegar hasta el corazón del parque.

—Ah, claro, claro, tú eres la guardabosque, Chloë. Digo, la agente, ¿agente-guardabosque? —balbuceó el joven mientras pateaba una de las pequeñas rocas que se encontraban el sendero. Al menos Chloë volvía a llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

Tal vez, cuando todo esto terminara, la invitaría a salir.

Martin sacudió la cabeza. No, Diana estaba en peligro, no era momento de pensar en eso.

O quizá sí lo era. Después de todo, Diana no estaba ahí para meterse en sus asuntos amorosos, ni para sermonearlo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si él salía o no con alguna chica? Él no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera patética e increíblemente impopular en la academia, o de que asustara con su seriedad y su mal genio a todos los muchachos que se le acercaban.

Por supuesto que se había preocupado por la clase de muchachos en los que su hermana se fijaba —hubo un tiempo en el que Diana había andado tras de Marvin. ¿Es que acaso no tenía auto-respeto?— pero eso era algo totalmente diferente; él nunca se había interpuesto de forma directa entre Diana y su potencial «novio», ni siquiera cuando este era una persona tan tonta y detestable como Marvin. Además, el proteger a Diana era su deber, no al contrario.

Si. Este era el momento perfecto para hacerle _aquella_ importante pregunta a Chloë.

—Oye, Chloë, me preguntaba si… bueno… —comenzó a decir Martin.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, girando ligeramente su mirada hacia él, pero sin detenerse.

—Estaba pensando que… ya sabes, cuando rescatemos a esas personas, quiero decir, _después_ de que las rescatemos…

Martin tragó saliva. Las palabras no querían salir de su boca, por más que intentara sacarlas.

—Bonito —murmuró Java. Se había detenido a contemplar el paisaje que se extendía frente a ellos: las escarpadas paredes de roca caliza de los acantilados rodeaban un estrecho río, el cual se zigzagueaba a todo lo largo del bosque, para luego perderse en el horizonte.

Desde esa altura, apenas y se alcanzaban a distinguir los tejados de las casas. Martin se preguntó exactamente cuántas personas vivían en aquellas villas y poblados, y si estaban al tanto de los acontecimientos que habían transpirado en el parque. Se preguntó si habrían perdido familia o amigos debido a cualquiera que fuera lo que acechaba en esos bosques.

¿Encontrarían a las personas desaparecidas con vida?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En realidad, no había contemplado la posibilidad de que no hubiera personas a quienes rescatar —no deseaba hacerlo, no—, de que hubiera transcurrido demasiado tiempo y todas aquellas vidas se hubieran perdido para siempre.

De que él, una vez más, hubiera fallado como agente.

—Tienes razón, Jav. —El joven dejó escapar un suspiro, sus intentos frustrados de coqueteo y su creciente vergüenza ahora olvidadas—. ¿Te imaginas como se ha de ver el cielo durante la noche, con todas esas brillantes estrellas? Es una vista perfecta para una cita.

—No sabía que fueras un romántico, Martin —dijo Chloë, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y sonriendo de forma burlona.

—Ah, n-no l-lo soy, sólo creo que… —musitó él, ruborizándose hasta las orejas. Había dicho lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, y ahora se arrepentía. No quería que Chloë pensara que era un chico _sensible_ y, por lo tanto, patético.

—Martin no ser romántico. Martin no tener suerte con chicas —apostilló el cavernícola.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó el aludido a todo pulmón—. Digo, por el momento no tengo novia, pero no es porque no quiera, es decir, yo estoy… esperando a la chica indicada. Sí, eso es: estoy esperando a la chica indicada.

Chloë se cubrió la boca con una mano, como queriendo ocultar una risita.

—Te entiendo, Martin. Yo tampoco tengo suerte ni en el cortejo ni en el romance. Mis hermanas siempre dicen que me enamoro «muy rápido», y que «no pienso bien las cosas» cuando se trata de esos temas. —Al ver las miradas confusas que intercambiaron Java y Martin, la muchacha se sonrojó—. Oh, por favor discúlpenme por aburrirlos con mis problemas amorosos. Estoy segura de que no es algo que deseen escuchar.

—¡Para nada! ¡Eso no nos molesta! —Se apresuró a decir Martin, quizá con demasiada efusividad—. Q-quiero decir, tal vez deberíamos continuar con nuestro camino, ¿no crees? —añadió él, tratando de recuperar su compostura. Chloe asintió, aunque sus mejillas seguían estando rojas como tomate.

Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan linda y amable? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba distrayendo?

«Vamos, concéntrate. Ya habrá tiempo para invitarla a salir. Ya habrá tiempo para que te rechace como todas los hacen», pensó el muchacho con cinismo mientras comenzaba a andar nuevamente. El rechazo, no solo por parte de las chicas bonitas, no era un extraño para él, y dudaba que algún día fuera a serlo.

«Ahora estás siendo melodramático. Perfecto».

Finalmente, después de más de media hora, descendieron. El sendero los llevó hasta un arroyo de aguas verdes y cristalinas, el cual formaba parte del río que atravesaba justo a la mitad de la Garganta de Vikos. Agotados después de subir y bajar por aquellas innumerables pendientes, los agentes decidieron detenerse a tomar un descanso a sus orillas.

—Chloë, tengo que admitir que —dijo Martin, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la blanca tierra, la cual tenía una textura más parecida a la arena—, si esto no fuera una misión de vida o muerte, no me molestaría acampanar a las orillas de este río, aunque fuera solo por una noche.

—Java gustar también —dijo el cavernícola, quitándose la pesada mochila de la espalda y dejándola caer al suelo.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo Chloë, sonriendo. Se encontraba de pie junto a Martin, su mirada seria y algo distante—. Aunque no lo crean, hoy en día muy pocas personas se detienen a apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza.

—Oh, vamos, suenas como mi maestra de ciencias —intervino Martin poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Este es un Parque Nacional, ¿no? La mayoría de las personas que vienen son campistas, turistas o ñoños; y la única razón por la que vienen aquí es para «apreciar la naturaleza».

—¿«Ñoños»? —preguntó la joven, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Personas como mi hermana: sabelotodos, ñoños —aclaró el muchacho, agitando una mano despectivamente—. Ya sabes, esos ñoños que se la viven estudiando y no hacen nada más.

—Lo lamento, pero no estoy familiarizada con ese concepto. ¿Qué tiene de malo estudiar o adquirir conocimientos?

—Créeme, si fueras a la Academia Torrington, o a cualquier preparatoria del mundo, lo entenderías.

—Si tú lo dices. La verdad es que nunca he asistido a la escuela.

Atónito por aquél comentario, Martin logró preguntar:

—¿Nunca has ido a la escuela?

La joven negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Eh… entonces, ¿fuiste educada en casa o algo así?

—Así es. Fui educada junto con mis hermanas más jóvenes —respondió Chloë como si esto fuera lo más natural en el mundo.

—Vaya —musitó Martin, rascándose detrás de la nuca. Nunca había conocido a un adolescente en aquella situación. De todos modos, ¿qué edad tenía Chloë? No parecía mucho mayor que él o que Diana, y sin embargo hablaba de una forma muy extraña; a veces sonaba más como uno de esos aburridos adultos, y no como una adolescente. Quizás el hecho de que nunca hubiera asistido a una preparatoria normal explicaba esa peculiaridad, o quizás era porque estaba hablando en un idioma que no era el suyo.

Martin se puso de pie y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. Se acercó hasta la orilla del río y remojó sus manos en el agua cristalina.

—El agua no es muy profunda, creo que podemos cruzar por aquí.

—Profundo o no, sigue siendo peligroso salirnos del sendero marcado —repuso Chloë.

—Estar de acuerdo —añadió el cavernícola.

—¡Vamos, Java! ¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero? —Martin dio un paso y se adentró en el agua aun con los zapatos puestos. Chloë lo siguió de cerca, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en el agua—. Podemos cortar camino por aquí, estoy seguro.

—Por favor, agente Mystery, salga de ahí en este instante.

—En un momento, y dime Martin, por favor. Te juro que a veces suenas igual que mis maestros en Torrington, o incluso igual que Diana. La verdad no sé cuál de los dos es peor —repuso él mirando sobre su hombro. El agua le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas—. Demonios, está más fría de lo que pensé.

Martin salió del río y, aunque todavía llevaba puesta su chaqueta térmica y sus botas de campismo, comenzó a tiritar.

—Muy bien, regresemos a ese dichoso sendero —dijo él, para luego aclararse la garganta.

Chloë se acercó hasta al muchacho y colocó una mano sobre su antebrazo.

—Sí, pero primero ti-

La joven agente no logró terminar su frase. Dio un respingo y retrocedió un par de pasos, su rostro contrayéndose en una mueca de asombro y miedo.

—Chloë, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Martin. Su reacción lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí; tenemos que irnos. _Ahora_. —Chloë se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Martin observó los alrededores por el rabillo del ojo, buscando aquello que había causado semejante pavor en la chica, pero lo único diferente en el ambiente era aquella densa niebla.

Niebla. Eso significaba que esas «criaturas» estaban cerca. Chloë debió haberlo notado también.

—Está bien, vámonos —dijo Martin, no sin antes observar nuevamente los alrededores por el rabillo del ojo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a andar detrás de ella.

O eso hubiera hecho, de no ser por la larga y gruesa rama que ahora sujetaba su tobillo izquierdo y le impedía avanzar.

 _«_ Aquí vamos de nuevo _»_ , pensó Martin mientras era arrastrado y levantado en el aire. Todavía colgando de cabeza, alcanzó a escuchar las voces de Java y Chloë gritando su nombre. Se preparó para sacar su cortador-I.

—¡Espera, Martin! —exclamó Chloë—. Por favor, no le hagas daño a ese árbol.

—Pero, ¡qué dices! ¿Es que no has notado que es el árbol el que _trata de hacerme daño_?

— _Por favor_.

Antes de que Martin pudiera decir algo, la muchacha se acercó hasta el árbol y colocó una mano sobre su tronco. Martin suspiró aliviado cuando sintió que la presión en su pierna menguaba.

Cayó de sentón, farfullando una sarta de palabras malsonantes y haciendo un recuento mental de las veces en las que había terminado desparramado en suelo durante esta misión. Definitivamente le pediría un día de vacaciones a Billy en cuanto regresara al Centro.

—Bueno, gracias por el rescate, pero te aseguro que lo tenía todo bajo control —masculló Martin, limpiándose la tierra de sus pantalones.

«¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?»

—Por supuesto —dijo la muchacha, y Martin podía jurar que se estaba burlando de él, a pesar de su dulce sonrisa.

—Java no gustar árbol —declaró el cavernícola mientras se acercaba a los dos agentes; tenía ambas manos cerradas en puños, listo para defenderse de ser necesario.

Martin asintió, para luego dirigirse hacia el gigantesco roble. Ya había tenido suficiente de este bosque, de los árboles asesinos, y del secretismo de Chloë. ¿Podría estar ocultándole algo al Centro? Su cerebro le decía que sí, pero su instinto y sus emociones le decían que era injusto desconfiar de alguien que no había mostrado, hasta ahora, nada más que amabilidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo lamento, Chloë, pero necesito tomar una muestra de la corteza y mandarla al Centro. Estos «árboles» pueden ser la clave para resolver el misterio de las desapariciones —replicó Martin, el cortador-I reluciendo en su mano.

—¡No! ¡Detente! —exclamó la joven sujetando el brazo del Martin e intentando, fútilmente, arrebatarle el cortador-I de la mano—. No hagas eso, por favor. Sólo lograrás que se enfaden.

—¿«Se enfaden»? ¿Quiénes se van a enfadar? —preguntó él, enarcando ambas cejas.

—Los espíritus del bosque.

—¿Qué espíritus? Tú nunca mencionaste algo sobre espíritus.

—No creí que fuera relevante en su momento —dijo ella, sus ojos marrones suplicantes—. Por favor, Martin, te lo explicaré todo, lo prometo… pero no lastimes a ese árbol.

Martin miró a la muchacha con los ojos entrecerrados. Era más que obvio que les había estado mintiendo y ocultando información desde que llegaron al parque, pero, ¿por qué razón? ¿Por qué molestarse en llamar al Centro si estaba trabajando para esas criaturas?

—No voy a lastimar al árbol —dijo por fin Martin—. Solo tomaré una pequeña muestra y nada más. Será rápido.

Chloë sacudió la cabeza e intentó nuevamente arrebatarle a Martin el cortador-I, pero este la superaba en estatura y fuerza física, por lo que no le fue muy difícil apartarla de su camino. Se acercó hasta el roble y comenzó a cortar pequeños trozos de su corteza.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

La voz reverberó por el bosque, y Martin buscó con la mirada a su dueño; ciertamente se trataba de una voz femenina, pero era demasiado grave para pertenecer a Chloë.

—¡Martin, ten cuidado! —gritó Chloë detrás de él.

Una fuerza sobrenatural empujó al muchacho lejos del roble, dejándolo en suelo y sin aliento. Adolorido, se llevó ambas manos al abdomen.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —alcanzó a decir Martin entre dientes. Observó como la corteza de aquél gran roble comenzaba a desprenderse, como si de piel se tratase. Algunas de sus ramas se transformaron en brazos y manos, las gruesas raíces adquirieron forma de piernas y pies, y del tronco ahora sobresalía una silueta humana, una silueta decididamente femenina.

El árbol permanecía en su lugar, no se había transformado en un ser humano, sino que de este se había formado uno.

Se trataba de una mujer de piel del color del musgo y desnuda de pies a cabeza; aunque su larga cabellera, que parecía estar hecha de hojas, cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

—A-ah, supongo que tú eres uno de los «espíritus del bosque», o como sea que se llamen ustedes —murmuró Martin, ruborizándose.

—Bien hecho, hermana. —La criatura ignoró por completo a Martin. Su tono era sarcástico, burlón—. No sólo te encuentro fraternizando con el enemigo, sino que también te _atreves_ a guiarlos hacia el corazón de este bosque. Tus actos son imperdonables. —La mujer entornó los ojos hacia Chloë —. No eres más que una patética y despreciable traidora.

—¡Oye! ¡No le hables así! —exclamó Martin, a pesar de no estar seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, o de qué lado estaba Chloë. Volteó a ver a la muchacha y preguntó con voz ronca—: ¿Hermana? ¿Por qué te llamó _hermana_?

Ella no respondió, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Se acercó hasta él e intentó colocar una mano en su antebrazo. Martin retrocedió de forma casi instintiva.

—Martin, por favor déjame explicarte: Ella es una de las dríades, las ninfas que protegen este bosque y sus alrededores.

Robles. Ninfas. _Dríades_. Por supuesto que eran dríades, era tan obvio ahora. Después de todo, estaban en Grecia, el lugar de origen del mito de las ninfas que habitaban en los árboles y se encargaban de proteger los bosques.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Todo este tiempo has estado ocultándolas del Centro —espetó hacia Chloë, su rostro lleno de rabia.

—Era necesario que lo hiciera —repuso ella sin entonación alguna en la voz—. Sé muy bien cuál es el destino de las criaturas sobrenaturales que son capturadas por el Centro. —La muchacha levantó la vista hacia la dríade—. Hermana, debes detenerte. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Martin con sarcasmo, interrumpiendo a la joven—. Decenas, quizá cientos de personas desaparecidas, pero tú _apenas_ estás cayendo en cuenta de que esto ha llegado «demasiado lejos». ¿En qué demonios pensabas? ¿Cómo pudiste ayudar a estos… a estos monstruos?

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, o sobre mis razones —espetó Chloë.

—Tal vez, pero sí sé que esto no está bien.

—¿ _Esto_? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que está ocurriendo, muchacho? —preguntó la dríade, levantando una verdosa y delicada mano. Martin notó como esta comenzaba a adquirir un tono marrón; era como si todo el cuerpo de la dríade ahora estuviera cubierto por una gruesa corteza. Sus cabellos se solidificaron, convirtiéndose en delgadas ramas que ahora sobresalían de su cabeza—. No, por supuesto que no la tienes. Ustedes los «agentes» siempre atacan y lastiman antes de preguntar.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Chloë, colocándose entre Martin y la dríade.

—Lo siento, hermana. Intentamos razonar con él y con sus compañeros, pero es obvio que ellos son iguales a todos los otros humanos: se niegan a escucharnos.

—¿«Escucharlas»? ¡Ustedes intentaron matarnos! —gruñó Martin—. ¡Y más de una vez!

—Silencio, humano.

Los brazos de la dríade habían tomado la forma de unas afiladas cuchillas; con un simple movimiento de la muñeca, arremetió contra los agentes. Martin apenas y alcanzó a activar el escudo-u para proteger a todos del ataque, incluyendo a Chloë.

Una vez que el escudo se desvaneció, Java se abalanzó sobre la dríade para tratar de sojuzgarla, pero la ninfa simplemente lo sujetó con sus ahora gigantescas manos, y lo lanzó por los aires sin miramiento alguno. El cavernícola apenas estaba poniéndose de pie cuando la dríade lo atacó nuevamente, sujetándolo de pies y manos por medio de las raíces que se asomaban del suelo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Los ojos verdes de la dríade resplandecieron. Se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

Martin trató de esquivar el ataque, pero sus piernas ahora se encontraban sujetas al suelo. Sin el escudo-u se encontraba completamente desprotegido. Cerró los ojos, esperando su final.

Pero este nunca no llegó.

Al abrir los ojos, el muchacho se quedó boquiabierto con incredulidad: frente a él, en el lugar donde antes había estado Chloë, se encontraba una dríade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Chloë y Martin como pareja? Quizá en los sueños más descabellados del muchacho. Sólo digamos que Martin no concuerda en lo absoluto con las preferencias de Chloë ;)
> 
> Gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado hasta ahora.


End file.
